


My Pleasure, Cowboy

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep throat, Destiel NSFW, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, cowboy, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser





	My Pleasure, Cowboy

“Fuck.” Dean gasped, reaching down and tangling his fingers into Castiel’s thick black hair. Cas moaned around Dean’s hard, swollen cock, hallowing his cheeks and moving his head back and forth faster. He swirled his tongue around the thick head of Dean’s dick, licking up the precum that oozes from the tip. Dean groaned and bucks his hips once, his finger’s tightening in Cas’s hair.

Castiel let his jaw go slack, and it only took Dean a few seconds to realize what Cas wanted. He cursed, pulling at Cas’s messy black hair as he began to thrust his hips back and forth, fucking his cock in and out of Cas’s hot, wet mouth. Cas moaned, closing his eyes and letting Dean use his mouth, his throat opening up to take Dean’s thick cock all the way. He moaned around Dean’s shaft, drool running down his chin.

“Open your eyes, Cas. Wanna see those pretty blue eyes when I… Shit… When I cum down your throat...” He gasped. Castiel moaned around Dean’s cock and opened his eyes, looking up at Dean and meeting his eyes. Dean moaned, throwing his head back and slamming his cock all the way down Cas’s throat, crying out and cumming down his throat. He pulled his cock out of Cas’s mouth after that, pulling Cas up by his hair and kissing him hard on the lips. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, reaching down and buttoning Dean’s jeans up again.

“Come on, cowboy. Show me what you can do with those big hands of yours.” Castiel mumbled against Dean’s lips, his gravelly voice thick with lust. Dean laughed and leaned forward, kissing Castiel again and pushing him back against the wall.

“Sure thing, Sheriff.” He said, fumbling with Castiel’s belt buckle and pulling his belt through the loops of his jeans. He tossed it to the side, smiling against Cas’s mouth and unbuttoning his pants. Cas moaned and threw his head back when Dean slipped a hand into his underwear, wrapping his hand around Cas’s hot, hard cock and stroking up and down slowly.

“Oh God, Dean…” He gasped. Dean smiled, flicking his wrist and squeezing Castiel’s cock. He pressed his thumb against the head of Cas’s cock, spreading around the slick precum that oozed from the tip. 

“You like that, Sheriff? You like it when I stroke your cock?” He breathed, moving his hand up and down along the shaft of Cas’s cock. Cas moaned, bucking his hips and thrusting his cock into Dean’s hot, tight fist.

“Fuck, faster, Dean. Please.” He choked out, moaning as Dean began to stroke faster, his fingers tightening around Cas’s thick cock.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” He whispered, smiling and leaning in to kiss Cas hard, shoving his tongue into the man’s mouth and claiming him. Castiel moaned and reached out, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and deepening the kiss, fucking into his fist. He whimpered softly, pushing into Dean’s hand once, twice, three times before he finally came into Dean’s fist, calling Dean’s name as he covered the man’s hand in his cum.

Dean smiled and pulled his hand out of Cas’s pants, wiping his hand off on jeans before slowly sliding his arms around Cas’s waist, pulling him close and kissing him again.

“How’d you like that, Sheriff?” He breathed. Castiel smiled and leaned in, pecking Dean’s lips and pulling him closer by the belt loops.

“It was my pleasure, cowboy.”


End file.
